Violence, Pain, True Feelings, equals Pure Love?
by AnimeRulez08
Summary: Summary was removed due to one of the readers review... I guess I'm not just good enough to make an interesting summary. MotokoxKeitaroxNaru
1. The Storm

_**Violence + Pain + True Feelings Pure Love?**_

_**Written by:AnimeRulez08**_

**Disclaimer:** This Fan Fiction is based on Love Hina, I do not claim to have any rights to characters and locations included in the Love Hina Animated series or Manga, However I do claim rights that this Version of the story is my own creation and whoever claims this version except me has no legal rights, and I would be glad to fight for my own rights of my version. Just a little reminder I could be too sly on making this story so I suggest you to read other stories than mine. However you may still continue if you wish, as long as you can take what I do to the characters... Hehehe! Mwhahaha! ... Ahem... Ahem...

**_Note:_** This is my second fan fiction so don't expect too much, though I write stories on quizilla before, I was still not that good. And also I'm not an English I'm a pure Filipino living in Philippines, so please understand that I'm not that good in expressing myself in English and that sometimes my grammar is way lot worst than you may imagine it, and same goes for my spelling. Anyway, this story will be mainly about the two girls who likely to kill Keitaro Urashima because of their sudden rage, and Keitaro himself.

_**Chapter1: The Storm**_

It was middle of summer vacation, and yet the rain was pouring hard on the lodge that the Hinata gang rent for their summer vacation. The sky outside was dark and grim, the clouds was rather gray and dirty white hue. The thunder bolts and lightning strike which sends chill in the spine, rather makes the scenario a lot more worst.

"Huh" Keitaro sighs in disbelief that this weather is actually happening in the middle of summer. The worst part is that the lodge they rent out wasn't the one they're expecting.

"This is really it! I can't believe that were stuck in this lodge?!" Naru said in fury, sending deadly look on Keitaro's direction, making the young fellow feel Goosebumps on his back.

Keitaro realizing the killer aura Naru and Motoko sends in his back, slow shift his look from the deadly scenario outside the window to the deadly looks the 2 was sending him, only to face two dark figures with killer intentions towards him. He only sweats unusually in the current temperature. "Gomenasai..." he stuttered not being able to finish his sentence, was sent flying 20ft up in the sky.

"Keiiiiiitarooooo you damn pervert!" both Naru and Motoko said in unison after sending Keitaro 20ft high in the grounds.

"What did I do again?" Keitaro murmurs to himself before he flown out of sight.

"Senpai-Urashima" being the youngest tenant in Hinata Inn, Shinobu yells out worrying for her beloved senpai. She head towards the door intending to go after her senpai..."Shinobu-chan yamero" Naru said firmly. "But-" Shinobu doesn't have the chance to finish he words. "Your senpai is a pervert Shinobu-chan, he deserves it" Motoko counter part her reasons.

Shinobu can do nothing but to follow and wait patiently until her senpai returns. She sat in the couch and stare at the rain pouring from the hole Keitaro flown out. "Don't worry Shinomu Keitaro will be back soon with bananas and by then Tama- chan will ambush him and win over the bananas" Su said in victory, wearing a camouflage army uniform and helmet to match her attire, pointing her finger up in the air and stepping on the couch completing the dramatic effect. "Uh, Su where did you get that clown uniform out of the blue?" Mutsumi asks, suddenly popping in the scene making Su out of balance. Suddenly a young foreigner girl with blonde hair entered carrying a huge pile of rolled parchment "Wake up Su! I've plotted the perfect plan to ambush Keitaro". Su suddenly got energy out of the blue, she jumps and landed gracefully on Sara's shoulder "Tell me, will that plan win the bananas from Keitaro?". "Are there some watermelons too?" Mutsumi popped infront of Sara looking anxiously at the plan laid on the roll of parchment. "Will ya 2 stop it? This is to destroy that dummy! Not about bananas and watermelons!!..." Sara said in rage. "Just what I thought there are watermelons involved" Mutsumi nod in agreement. "Yup, and Bananas too!" Su jumped on Mutsumi's shoulder. "This is about crime not Watermelons and bananas!!" Sara protested, just in time when Su and Mutsumi snatched the parchment roll from her hands. "If you don't want to share Bananas and Watermelons as she said, we will just take this from you!" Su teased from Mutsumi's shoulder as Sara runs after them in circles.

"I wonder why Keitaro is not yet back. At this moment he should be on his way back." Tsuruko said in daze looking from her sister to Naru. "Will you guys shut up?" Kitsune throws the 3 bottle of Sake she just emptied, to Su, Sara and Mutsumi sending the 3 of them in to sudden sleep "And as for you, maybe you're bit too thoughtful of Keitaro, must it be that you're also falling for him?" Kitsune said in a sly under tone voice. Tsuruko just simply hit her w/ her katana's case, sending her into deep sleep.

"And as for you 2, I believe you're both worrying over Urashima-san. After not giving him a chance again, you two have been giving him too much of a hard time don't you think? Why not let you're true feelings show and search for him?" Tsuruko said to the 2 girls who was both surprised to her comments. "Tsuruko-neechan -" Shinobu started. "I understand Shinobu-chan, but I rather you to look along for Keitaro, we will catch up soon" Tsuruko said. "Hai" and with that Shinobu left with her umbrella and an extra jacket, probably for her senpai.

"Mind telling me the matter with you two?" Tsuruko started as soon as Shinobu is out of sight. There was no reply from both girls only deafening quietness, none of them bothered answering both just in their usual self. "Well it wasn't Keitaro's fault if the-" Tsuruko's words were broken when a figure of Keitaro and Shinobu came in sight. Shinobu came in with Keitaro by her side looking a bit pale.

As soon as Keitaro entered the lodge he quickly kneeled infront of Motoko and Naru "Gomenasai, I know that I'm a pervert. I'm so sorry for being one that disgust both of you" After saying sorry, Keitaro closed his eyes waiting for another attack. He knows that if he runs it'll just make it worst and make the pain greater. But instead he feels nothing; he slowly lifts his head to see Naru and Motoko not looking at him. Feeling rather depressed and frustrated, Keitaro only manage to say "I see... I'll just repair the roof" Keitaro faking a smile. "Senpai-Urashima you're still-" but Shinobu's words were cut, she was caught off guard by her senpai's mild and sweet smile. "It's just all right, I'm just fine, just sit there and rest I'll fix everything in just a minute but I'll just fix the mess in here first. 'What those he mean that he's just all right?' Naru, Motoko and her sister's mind both said in unison, but Naru and Motoko just shook that thought away.

Keitaro went to get some towel and wipe off the water in his hair and body. Then he started to pick up Su and carry her to room B same goes for Sara, then he pick's up Mutsumi and carry her to room C and also same goes for Kitsune that sly fox brain. Then Keitaro went up in the roof to start covering the whole he made when he flown high above.

Shinobu cut the silence "I'll just cook supper if anyone wakes up or anyone feels hungry" Shinobu announce and left for the kitchen. "I'll help, I'll use my katana to cut the meat you're using" Tsuruko said leaving the two girls in the window. "I'll just do something Motoko-chan" Naru said and left.

Naru went up in the roof, not knowing that an eye was following her. "Keitaro" Naru said almost a mumble as she held the umbrella to her and Keitaro. Keitaro who was busy thumping the nails didn't notice her come, and was surprise with her actions. "Arrigatou Naru-chan" Keitaro smiles warmly at her, Naru blushes a bit but Keitaro was too busy with his work that he didn't notice Naru's response. Both of them not knowing that Motoko is watching from a distance silently. 'What am I doing here? Sneaking in that pervert's business, I must be out of my mind' Motoko mentally scolded herself.

When Keitaro finishes his work in the roof and sealed it so no rain drop will enter the lodge, Keitaro went down with Naru, he then started to wipe the floor which the hole left flooded in water rain. Naru quite notices that Keitaro looks pale; Naru can tell for somehow his color shows it even though his acts is still the same. "Umm, Keitaro" Naru calls Keitaro, as she was about to lean forward to touch Keitaro's forehead, she was suddenly caught off guard with his warm and caring smile. "Naru-chan?" Keitaro asks. Naru blush red, she quickly turn her back on Keitaro not wanting to show him the she blushes "I'll call you if dinner is ready" and with that she leave.

Naru entered the kitchen where Motoko is sipping her tea with Tsuruko, and Shinobu busy putting the cooked meal in the table. "Naru-chan you're all red, did that pervert did something to you? I'll teach him a lesson don't worry" Motoko stands up and was about to charge at Keitaro. "Chotto-matte Motoko-chan he... he didn't do anything I just volunteered to see if supper is ready" Naru finishes. "You don't have to cover for that pervert it's in my code to protect girls from pervert like him" Motoko assures Naru. "I said NO!" Motoko was taken aback by Naru's sudden outbreak. "Gomenasai, I must be just tired" Naru said quickly returning to her normal tone. "Shinobu-chan can you call Keitaro over for supper?" Naru asks politely, sitting down comfortably on the chair infront of the prepared table. "Hai" Shinobu bows down.

The supper started, "Itadakimase" Keitaro tried to say energetically trying to hide his pain. They started to eat. No one spoke until they finished. "I'll wash the dishes Shinobu-chan" Keitaro offered, breaking the silence. "But-" Shinobu looked worried. "I insist, I must make up for the trouble I cause all of you, and Shinobu, thanks for looking for me in the rain" with that Shinobu knows that her senpai is damn serious. "Hai" Shinobu accepted her senpai's offer, though hesitantly, she and the others proceeded to their room leaving Keitaro alone washing the dishes. He was starting to sweat not in fear or horror but in pain. He, not knowing that there's a shadow in the corner watching over him. After he put the last plate in the drawer and placed the apron on its place, he suddenly collapsed in the floor.

"Urashima-san!" the shadow from the corner run towards the unconscious Keitaro, who turns out to be Motoko. "Urashima wake up!" Motoko said, starting to panicked. She put Keitaro's back on her lap and starts shaking him madly. "Motoko-chan gomenasai for making you worry" with that he passed out. Motoko reached out for his forehead, but she quickly removed her hands because he was burning hot, not that she mean it literally, but Keitaro is really burning in fever. "Urashima get a hold of yourself!" Motoko said panicking which is not normal to see her, usually she is calm and open-minded, but now she is in great panic and doesn't know what to do. She decided to put Urashima's arm on her shoulder and shift his weight on hers. She drags him until the room.

Inside the room there was only1 small couch enough for a kid, 2 beds; one king size and a single bed. In the single bed Naru lays, on the king size bed Motoko's pillows are arranged, while Keitaro's pillow is on the small couch. Seeing this Motoko shakes her head in disapproval, though that's their arrangement she cannot let Urashima, crouch there on his current condition.

She place Urashima in her bed and noticed that Urashima's clothes were still wet from a while ago, when he was blasted up in the sky. 'This maybe the 1 reason he was ill, but me changing his clothes?' she blush beat red on the thought, that she accidentally punch the poor Urashima. "Gomenasai!" Motoko said panicking more. 'I have to do it for the sake of Urashima' she said as she slowly reaches for the unconscious Urashima's clothes. She slowly quavering removes Urashima's shirt, then throwing the shirt on the ground. The next is his belt, yet she slowly reached for it as she reached the belt she blushed deep red, making her punch Urashima's unconscious body again. "Gomenasai" Motoko said again in panic. She gulped deeply but the thought of Keitaro only in his boxers in her mind makes her again punches Keitaro. "Gomenasai" she said once more. She wasn't sure of what to do; she was walking here and there, jumping everywhere murmuring to herself, she was similar to a kid who is going crazy. "No! No! No! I mustn't do it!" she said walking to the right side of the bed. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I must do it for his sake!" she said walking back to the left side of the bed. "No! Yes! NO! Yes!" she finally stopped at the middle. She slowly gulped 3 times, "I must!" as she slowly reached for Keitaro's belt holding her breath and closing her eyes. She undid his belt, then unbuttoned his pants and roughly seizes his pants to the floor leaving Urashima half naked, unconscious on Motoko's bed. When Motoko can't hold her breath anymore she let the air escape her lungs, same as she open her eyes, she turned tomato red and let out a wail. "Aaaah" she wails, making Naru jump up in bed from her sleep. As Motoko realize what she has done, it was already late Naru is already charging at the unconscious Keitaro, and gave him a super Naru punch. "You pervert! What have you done to Motoko?! And dress your self!". Motoko Jumps at the back of Naru and kicked her out of the way, she then run faster than a bullet towards the unconscious Urashima, who was about to crash on the window. "No! Urashima!" Motoko got Urashima in her arms just in time to save him before he crashes out of the window.

"Gomenasai Naru-chan, but it was my fault! Urashima was unconscious because he was very ill. He was ill because of what we did, and I was changing him from his wet clothes when I freaked out. Gomenasai" Motoko apologized to Naru while putting back the poor unconscious body of Urashima in her bed. "And to add up to my fault, I hit him a lot of times while changing him and even make you hit him. Gomenasai Urashima, I was no good" Motoko said tears filling her eyes. She quickly wipe it away, and start looking for a dry and warm clothes for Urashima in his Travel bag. Finally she found a green turtle neck long sleeves and a sweater, she also found a plain dark blue warm pajama. She put it on Keitaro.

After finishing changing the clothes of Urashima, she settled on the other side of the bed, though blushing she didn't have a choice. Naru was still shocked, she never saw Keitaro so ill, but she returns to her sleep anyway knowing that Motoko will take care of Keitaro.

Motoko is sharing the same be with Urashima and same covers, though she is madly blushing, she just turn her back on Keitaro and proceed to sleeping. Suddenly Motoko's eyes flattered open, she was awakened by the struck of lightning and thunderbolts, she remember when she was a child, she would usually cuddle comfortably in her sister's arms, but now she was all alone to battle her fear in that thing, or was she?

At that time Keitaro's fever was burning hot more than ever, he was shivering in cold. Until Motoko notice the commotion on her back, when she turn she saw Keitaro shivering and gritting his teeth in cold. And his fever was rising alarmingly high. She acted not thinking, she reached for Keitaro's neck and hug him close to her. And all that the ill Urashima do was place his arm around her waist and the other around her shoulder. Motoko was surprised on Urashima's action nevertheless she was astonished that she wanted it too, she feels safe in his arm, his hug was not too tight to choke, not too loose to feel the cold, his hug was like more of protecting. "You sense that I was afraid huh?" Motoko mumbles to Keitaro with a warm smile painted in her face as she comfortably laid her head on his chest and hug him, and Keitaro slowly calming down from shivering in cold. That night the 2 of them sleeps peacefully in each other's arm, the other giving warm and the other giving assurance that nothing can harm her.

All the Hinata gang have nice sleep except one, that one is burning in anger and in jealousy as this person watch the two...

**_Questions:_** Who is this person? Why is this person burning in jealousy? And to whom is this person jealous of? Is this jealous person a boy or a girl? Is this person going to be a new character? What is the arrangement they make that Urashima has to sleep in the couch? Why did the Motoko and Naru sent Keitaro Urashima flying 20ft high above the grounds earlier calling him a pervert?

**_Note: _**Hahaha! You better watch out for the next chapter! And guys sorry I wasn't a good comedian, as you can see it reflects in the story, sorry for having no sense of humor at all. And sorry for having a boring start for my story. Hope you give me reviews on how I can improve it more. Don't worry I'm used to critics instead I used it to make my story a lot way better than before. I don't take offense at all, I'm sport and also I know that I'm not good enough like the others, but I'm trying to be good enough. I know that most of the writers and readers here in are college students already, so I, being just a 14 yr old sophomore ask for your patience.

So please senpais guide me! Arrigatou Gozaimasu.


	2. The Day After the Storm

**_Written by: AnimeRulez08_**

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Love Hina. If ever, I won't even bother to let you know. Mwahahaha!

**_Note: _**Here is the list of what room are these Hinatasou people staying in.

**_A_**

Keitaro

Motoko

Naru

**_B_**

Shinobu

Su

Sara

**_C_**

Kitsune

Mutsumi

Tsuruko

_**Violence + Pain + True Feelings Pure Love?**_

_**Chapter2: The day after the storm:**_

It was middle of summer vacation, the sun shone high above the lodge they rent. Sunrays went through the closed window of room A, giving light to the dark pitch room were Keitaro and Motoko are lying peacefully in each other's arm.

The pressure on Keitaro's chest soon lessens as Motoko shift from her position, slightly. Keitaro on the other side was awakened by the abrupt change of weight in his chest. Keitaro blinked in confusion, trying to process the memory of last night. It wasn't long until it all comes back to him. Memories flood his mind, yet his heart starts to beat fast.

'I'm good as dead when Motoko-chan wakes up' his mind was so confused. He wanted to move from the compromising position he shares w/ the young kendo girl, yet this young kanrinrin was overwhelmed by his senses. The faint smell of the sleeping girl, plus the angelic face of her lying on his chest is enough alone to arouse him. He could have sworn that he could feel the two big precious jewel of this girl is pressed in his.

'Keitaro you should have more dignity for yourself! Stop thinking perverted!' Keitaro protested in his mind. Soon enough he gathered his energy to move, just then Motoko awakens. She blinked in confusion, then turns into rant and rave. And of course the famous battle cry of pervert was soon heard in the whole lodge. "YOU PERVERT!" Motoko said standing up and sending a powerful ki waves in the direction of Keitaro.

"Aaaaah!" Keitaro's voice soon fainted in the blue sky. Lucky enough for him he landed on a dozens of sea urchin. "Oh! Ah! Ouch! Help! Aaaaah!" Keitaro jumped out of the sea towards the fine sand of Okinawa. "Am I really lucky enough that I was immortal? Su always told me though" Keitaro can't help but be ashame of himself.

Not far from where he is resting was a huge tree in view. There was a girl who has golden-brown hair sitting in a trance. Keitaro noticing the girl, decided to approach her.

"Naru-chan!" Keitaro letting her know his presence was snap out of her trance in a second. "Keitaro-san? I thought you were sleeping with-" Naru didn't finish her words and fell in to silent. Keitaro noticing it smiled at her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I was blasted again, up in the sky for that! Hehehe!" Keitaro laughed at himself.

Naru looked at Keitaro, expression less. Then she holds Keitaro's hand which is in her shoulder. "I thought I will loose you already" Naru said almost a whisper. Keitaro blushed at Naru's words and action. "Aren't you my yakusoku girl? You're one of those I precious the most in my heart" Keitaro said sitting beside Naru. Naru rest her head on Keitaro's shoulder. The soft breeze blows pass the two as they sat in contentment in their place, silently, yet both hearts are singing in bliss.

But Keitaro's word weren't enough to soothe her worries, but rather gives more confusion and pain in her heart.

'You're one of those I precious the most in my heart' Naru can't help but think

'Does this means that Motoko is the other girl she precious the most?' Naru thought for a second.

Keitaro noticing Naru, whose face looks like she had something bugging her since last night, can't help but to put sympathy his special someone, as he considered Naru.

"What about Motoko-chan and you?" Naru said out of the blue after long silence.

Keitaro was brought to confusion by the mention of Motoko. He was sure that he loved Naru, and yet started to feel the same way for Motoko. He had already fallen for two different person at the most unlikely occurrence.

_'Why does everything have to be this complicated? Why?'_ Keitaro's face was in evident uncertainty.

Naru seeing the reaction of Keitaro, however regretted that she ever mentioned the name of her friend, and at the same time, a tough rival against her affection for Keitaro.

'_Why have I waited all this time before I admitted that I actually love him? Why?_' Naru's eyes started to fill w/ tears.

Keitaro, who was obviously still in a complete confusion, didn't notice the tears which fall down in her cheek. If he did, how would he react? Will it change the ending? Will it still be the same? None of them ever knew. Only the gods and goddess knows what might happen.

On the other side, Motoko was near the tree. She was supposedly looking for Keitaro to apologize, but the scene itself was enough to convert the calm and collected kendo girl, to a tear stained face of a heart broken girl.

Keitaro was suddenly broken in his trance. In his left was Naru already walking away quietly with her back on Keitaro to hide her face, and on the other was the tear stained face of Motoko, staring at him and at Naru, probably since a minute ago. Keitaro was brought more into confusion, along with frustration. Both girls were so dear to him, both he cannot afford to hurt and loose.

On the left Naru walked away probably disappointed or hurt w/ him not answering her question. A question that is so crucial to answer right away without enough thinking to be done. He could have sworn that his heart was also aching in pain, disappointing someone he had cherished from the very start was really painful.

On the other side, Motoko was staring at him and at Naru who's already leaving, with tears falling endless from her once keen eyes. The scene before Naru left and the words Naru have asked also have somehow crushed her very fragile heart. The heart she entrusted the young kanrinrin which she never thought she would have done ever in her whole life. That too is enough to swallow the heart of the young Kanrinrin to a pool of eternal sorrow.

The young Kanrinrin was never this confused all his life. The decision he will make today at the very moment, if ever, will be enough to plunge one the heart of the two lovely girls, who were once totally against him, into the darkest hell of misery and pain.

Not long enough Motoko turns her back to Keitaro and run away tears falling down her cheek. Keitaro prefer not to follow any of them for the better, at least not now, not yet. He knew that the right time will be sooner, sooner than any of them can even realize.

Keitaro was left, trying to figure who or whom will he choose, over and over again, ending up smashing his own head unto the cold and hard floorboards of the earth. His head is swelling, his mind is throbbing, but he never really paid the slightest attention to it. What hurts him ceaseless is the thought of the two most important girls in his life was both crushed and heart broken, by the stupid, perverted, useless, undeserving and fool like him. He never felt too much sorrow, nor witness someone with such peril sorrow as he is going through right now.

"If I could just disappear in this world, maybe, just maybe they may live ordinary just like before" Keitaro said in a trance.

Never was he aware that someone is watching him through the pain. It was not one, not two, but four little pest of Hinatasou.

"Shall we kill him now? He deserves more than death after what he had done" Sara said in a whisper, holding a knife.

"No! Senpai did not mean any of this to happen" Shinobu said hugging Sara from the back, who's ready to strike at any moment. Shinobu knows that his senpai himself was also very miserable, Shinobu just can't help but let a silent tear drop from her young eyes.

"I know! Let us make him eat a mountain of Bananas to help him decide fast! The more nutrition, the faster the brain" Su said smiling slyly.

"I'll make him a river of Watermelon-shake too!" Mutsumi agreed.

"Please remember that Tsuruko-san and Kitsune-san told us to do nothing, not until he tried to kill himself" Shinobu broke into tears.

The three was brought into silence by Shinobu's sobbing, and of course the thought of Tsuruko and Kitsune killing them if anything happens to Keitaro. Sara drop the knife and sit silently looking at Keitaro. Su stopped smiling and went to Sara's side to guard their Kanrinrin. And Mutsumi held Shinobu in her arms, comforting her like a mother.

"I understand that you don't want to see him in greater misery" Mutsumi whispered in Shinobu's ear.

"But-"

"You can take a rest for now, come back if you have enough sleep" Mutsumi smiled sweetly.

"Arrigatou Mutsumi-san, but I wanted to be as close to senpai, as possible whenever his troubled"

"I understand"

**_Note: _**Sorry guys but lately I'm so very busy with my sophomore high school life, mostly in our school theater. I just wanna let you readers know that I'll be updating the next chapter after a week from now or two. You see I decide that I'll have to have a week or two vacation to concentrate on my acting and study. Don't worry I'll still continue my story, it's just that I have to pause for the mean time. Please read and review senpai. Arrigatou, I really appreciate all the reviews B-D


	3. Lightning Struck in the Heart

**_Written by: AnimeRulez08_**

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Love Hina. SO stop asking! Ken Akamatsu owns it! So if you're interested in suing me ask him to sue me. That's all goodbye! Next question please!

_**Note: **_

**_Violence + Pain + True Feelings Pure Love?_**

_**Chapter3: A Lightning Struck in the Heart:**_

Another morning came, Shinobu and the rest who were looking at Keitaro accidentally slept. When they woke up that is the time when they will regret that they ever sleep. And eventually will bring them many sleepless nights.

"Gosh! I now knew Keitaro-san's secret! He never told us this but now I knew" Su said nodding to herself.

"Are you also thing what am I thinking?" Sara asked.

"OF COURSE! WANNA MAKE A BET?!"

"Keitaro-san has a monthly period!!!!! Hahaha!" They both exclaimed.

"What?! Keitaro-chan is a lesbian?" Mutsumi jolted up.

"Senpai!?!" Shinobu was about to faint when she sees what Sara and Su is referring to. It was the blood flowing like a river from Keitaro's location.

"SENPAI!!! Daijoubu senpai? SENPAI!!!" Shinobu ran towards Keitaro's place.

"AAAAaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!..." she screamed making the other run to were Shinobu is standing.

"KEITAROOOOOO!!!!..." everybody screamed when they reached were Shinobu is.

Hearing the commotion Naru and Kitsune rush to where everybody else is. Same goes with Motoko and Tsuruko. When they reached the location at the same time, a horrifying scene welcomed them. Keitaro was leaning in the tree where they last saw him, swimming in the pool of his own blood. He used the knife Motoko and Naru had given him as a present in his previous birthday, to pierce his own heart right at the very middle of it. Beside the dead corpse was the tree trunk stained with writings. Writings which Keitaro wrote at the very last breath of his, using his own blood.

The writing says...

_**TO NARU NARUSEGAWA **_

**_& MOTOKO AOYAMA:_**

**_ GOMENASAI, I DIDN'T MEAN TO RUPTURE THE FRIENDSHIP OF THE TWO OF YOU BECAUSE OF A USELESS, SELFISH AND PERVERT PERSON LIKE ME._**

**_ ALL I WANT IS TO FIND A TRUE LOVE WHICH I FIRST SAW IN NARU-CHAN. YES I FALL INLOVE WITH YOU THE AT VERY FIRST ENCOUNTER I HAD WITH YOU. MORE DID IT GET STRONGER WHEN I FOUND OUT THAT YOU'RE MY PROMISE GIRL. WHO COULD HAVE KNOWN THAT YOU REALLY HAVE A GENTLE SIDE OF YOURS WHICH I FOUND ATTRACTING. BUT THEN I REALIZE THAT YOU NEVER HAD A FEELING FOR ME MORE THAN A KANRINRIN, CO-TOUDAI CRAMMER AND A FRIEND. _**

**_ THAT'S WHEN I HAD NOTICE MOTOKO-CHAN AS A GORGEOUS GIRL. MY FEELINGS DEVELOP MORE WHEN HER SISTER SHOWED UP. I MET THE REAL MOTOKO, THE MOTOKO WHO'S NOT A KENDO MANIAC, BUT A GIRL WHO'S AFRAID TO BE LEFT BEHIND ALL ALONE BY HERSELF. I EVENTUALLY FALL IN LOVE WITH HER. AS TIME PASSES BY I SOMEHOW REALIZE THAT SHE HAD ALREADY ENTRUSTED HER HEART TO ME. HER HEART WHICH I NEVER THOUGHT THAT SHE WOULD ENTRUST TO ANYONE. _**

**_ BUT JUST THEN WHEN I THOUGHT EVERY THING WAS GOING RIGHT, NARU-CHAN CONFESSED THAT SHE HAD A FEELING FOR ME ALL THIS TIME. I WAS SURE FROM THE START THAT I LOVE HER, BUT I WAS SURE THAT I LOVE MOTOKO-CHAN TOO. _**

**_ AS TIME PASS BY I BEGIN TO SEE THE CONSEQUENCE OF MY SELFISHNESS.PAIN WAS SEEN PAINTED IN BOTH OF YOUR FACES, WHICH EVENTUALLY LEAD THEM TO VIOLENCE THAT THEY LET OUT ON ME. I KNOW THAT THEIR TRUE FEELINGS CAN NEVER BE EXPRESSED BECAUSE THEY'RE BOTH AFRAID TO HURT THEIR ONCE BELOVED FRIEND. BUT THEIR TRUE LOVE PUSH THEM TO SEE THEIR FRIEND AS A TOUGH RIVAL. AND IT WAS ALL MY FAULT! _**

**_ I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN FROM THE START THAT THIS MIGHT HAPPEN! BUT ALL I THINK ABOUT IS TO FIND A LOVEONE AND THIS IS THE OUTCOME OF MY SELFISHNESS! _**

_** GOMENASAI NARU-CHAN AND MOTOKO-CHAN! AT LEAST THIS IS THE ONLY WAY I COULD THINK OF MYSELF ON HOW CAN I EVER REPAY THE FOOLISHNESS I HAVE CAUSED BOTH OF YOU.**_

_** I WISH THAT MY DEATH WILL BRING BACK THE SMILE AND HARMONY THAT WAS LOST IN THE HINATASOU ATMOSPHERE. MAY ALL OF YOU FORGET ME AND PURSUE YOUR LIFE NORMALLY. ARRIGATOU FOR THE LOVE YOU BOTH GAVE ME. I AM REALLY GRATEFUL THAT I MET ALL OF YOU IN HANATASOU. YOU ALL MADE ME SO HAPPY. YOU COMPLETED MY USELESS LIFE.**_

**_ BUT JUST AS EVERY STORY ENDS I WANNA TELL BOTH OF YOU WHOM I REALLY LOVED THE MOST... I WOULD FEEL GUILTY IF I WAS NOT BEING ABLE TO TELL THE TRUTH AT MY LAST BREATH. I REALLY LOVE BOTH OF YOU BUT IT SEEMS THAT I LOVE SOMEONE THE MOST. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH -------._**

When Naru and Motoko read it tears, fall ceaseless from their eyes. The man they love was now dead for good. And probably until in the end they never found out whom he loved the most. The last word of the letter was smudge accidentally by Keitaro's hand when he died. All the girls there was lightning struck in the heart. Pain was so overwhelming that they can't help but to wail in tears. Motoko and Naru held the dead body of Keitaro in their arms as tight as they can for the last time. They held it as if it was the most fragile and priceless thing in the earth. Both were not willing to let go of his body. Though they know that he is already dead, they still don't wanna believe the painful truth.

"Quick call an ambulance" Naru shouted.

"Any doctor as soon as possible! Please!" Motoko pleaded.

"Motoko, he is already dead" Tsuruko calmly said to her as she embrace her younger sister from the back.

"No! He is not dead! He is just need a doctor right away!" She sobbed as she tightens her embrace to the dead love one of hers.

"Motoko, please" Tsuruko pleaded her.

"No! He is just resting so that when the doctor came he can still endure it!" Motoko cried harder.

"You're still alive right Urashima-san?" Motoko ask the dead corpse as if she was waiting for an answer.

"Please answer me! I promise I will be more feminine! I will not hurt you anymore! I am even willing to let you to Naru-chan if that's what you want! Just please wake up! Please!" Motoko weep.

"Maybe you want to be with Motoko-chan! I am willing to give way too! I won't punch and kick you anymore! I will not even pressure you anymore to take exam in Toudai! Just please don't disappear in my life Keitaro-san! Onegai (please)!" Naru also cried as she also tightened her embrace to his promise boy.

"Motoko-chan is right! You're still alive right? Please stop playing games! You got us already! Please wake up!" Naru sobbed harder.

Kitsune can't do anything to but to embrace her bestfriend. She knows nothing can soothe the pain both her friend and bestfriend is going through. She herself felt pain on the death of their beloved kanrinrin, but all she can do is to wait for the next thing to happen.

Shinobu on the other side witness the pain both her seniors are going through. The death of her senpai was too much but she knows that if she cry now she would disappoint her beloved senpai. Her senpai wishes them to be happy and to live a normal life, though she cannot fulfill his wish to forget about him. She swears that she would not cry and live normally and the memories of her senpai will always be in her heart forever.

Mutsumi knows the pain to lose some she had love for the longest of time since they were kids. But she knows that the death of Keitaro would bring him to the temple of Nirvana (peace). She knows that peace is the thing Keitaro needs the most, so she is willing to let go.

Sara on the other side felt guilty. She knows that Keitaro have been a very good man. She even felt guilty because she once planned of assassinating the young kanrinrin who is very much like her foster father.

Tsuruko on the other side felt pain not even being able to avoid the events. She knows that she could have stopped everything from happening if she just made a wise decision. But there's nothing she could do now.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Keitaro was buried next to the very tree he died. They all decided that this is where they will come back someday to tell the young Kanrinrin, good friend, and the beloved one, all the achievements and problems they will encounter in their life. Motoko and Naru after a week of crying finally accepted the truth that Keitaro will never going back to their lives. They promised to be bestfriend forever, they promise to live normally but they promise to always put Keitaro in their heart as someone they loved truly. Sadly the Hinata gang departed the Okinawa and went back to Hinatasou. They tried living a happily each day, but they can't avoid remembering the warm and caring smile their once kanrinrin gave them. Haruka became the new kanrinrin and the rest was still the same. Only that most of them were seen crying in memory of Keitaro.

**_Question: _**Was this the end already? Did no really ended up with Keitaro? Did he really died? Will he come back? Will he be resurrected? One thing I only assure you readers. This is not the end. But the end was near. Only few chapters to be posted and the story ends.

**_Note: _**Senpais the end is near. Please read and review! I will post the last few chapters if you are all be kind enough to give me at least 10 reviews! Hahaha! I'm serious! Ja ne!


	4. A riddle that doesn't Rhyme

**_Written by: AnimeRulez08 _**

****

**_Disclaimer:_ **By now I believe that you all already know that I don't own Love Hina. Why is that so? Because if I was really lucky enough to own it I might be rich now and I don't have to right here in fan fiction!!! Hahaha what a wild imagination of mine!!! Someone wake me up!!! Hahaha!!! Ken Akamatsu sue me now!! Hahaha! Just kidding!

**_Note: _**Sorry senpais! It's been long since I last updated. Well thanks for all the reviews I got though I don't receive 10 reviews, I still got plenty of inspiration from the few who have given me reviews... Arrigatou Gozaimasu senpais!!!!!...

****

**_Violence + Pain + True Feelings Pure Love? _**

****

**_Chapter4: A Riddle that doesn't Rhyme: _**

It had been a year since Keitaro died. Naru and Motoko were often seen in the Okinawa in all the free time they got. Their friends recommended them to rent an apartment there every time they see them, so they won't have to spend too much money on transportation, but they both insisted living in Hinatasou.

"Urashima-san you great perv" Motoko whispered as she stares blankly at the Hinatasou hot spring with a slight smile painted in her face. She remembered the way how Keitaro used to clean it and how she would walk in and accidentally accuse him pervert. She felt happy with those memories left to her in Hinatasou, though they were just mare memories now, she somehow felt that Keitaro was still alive, in her heart.

"Keitaro-san huh?" Naru said as the lido-kun stuffed toy placed over the hole connecting to the room of their once kanrinrin caught her attention while she was changing clothes. She remembered how Keitaro would accidentally pop there while she was changing, and how she sent him flying high up in the sky. Again memories of Keitaro were something she had left of him, aside from the lido-kun stuffed toy he gave her.

"Keitaro is a friend!! Keitaro is my friend!! Keitaro deserves a reward!! And Keitaro got a mountain of bananas!! Hahaha!!" Su laughed as she recites it in a sing song tone.

"Ya know that doesn't rhyme even a bit!!" Sara protested

"How about this?? Keitaro is sweet! Keitaro is meek! Keitaro falls down the hill!"

"Worse!"

"Ummm... Keitaro is dumb! Keitaro bump! Keitaro got huge lump! Naru and Motoko had Keitaro dump! Hahaha!"

"Much better!"

"These two never really knew what pain people feel in his lost" Shinobu said almost starting to cry.

"Ya know sweet pancake? This two cried more than you did went he was gone during night. They just don't want to show their burden, so they tried making fun of him" Kitsune said comforting Shinobu.

"I guess senpai was too special for any of us to obtain Kitsune-donno"

"Come her darling and give me a hug! Your senpai was not special but he was one of a kind"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It was Wednesday, Motoko and Naru both have a day-off to visit Okinawa, or to be particular with is to visit the tomb of their benevolent one. Under the shade of the huge sakura tree were a funeral mound which awaits both Naru and Motoko who were both in good spirit. Cheerful as they can be, they greeted the tomb of Keitaro talking to it as if it was Keitaro who was listening to them.

It wasn't long until it started to become dark; it was the signal for the two of them to go home. But as they were about to leave there was a little event that was about to change their lives... forever!

"My dear young ones, please don't be in such a rush, all I need is a little time for you, young ones to listen" an old woman spoke.

"My, we're so sorry Madame! But is there anything we can do for you? Perhaps a favor or request you need from us?" Motoko politely suggest.

"Favor? Ah, yes of course I need a favor, but not for me, but for him" she pointed out to tomb of Keitaro.

"For him? Excuse us but we are really in a great hurry. But if you would really pleased, we could spend a little more time. Just please make it fast" Naru said as she smiled gently at the woman.

"He was dead indeed, but he was alive!

He was waiting but it was already too long!

The wait has its limits!

The appropriate one was soon to be chosen!

8 weeks from now and 3 days from that day,

the appropriate one will emerge!

But before the choosing was made,

the sun will lit the cave of darkness to bring forth the light in the hell of obscurity!

The passage will then be opened!

But again beware!

The water will emerge fast as lightning strike,

killing the turtles in the process!

Seconds are your only option!

That day is the day you die!

Or knock in the door of heavens... breathing!" the woman said in a riddle tone.

Just as she finished saying her riddle that doesn't rhyme she disappeared in an instant infront of Motoko and Naru.

"Where have she gone?" Naru asked astounded.

"I don't know" Motoko said as she silence herself, looking for possible demon aura.

"What?" Naru asked.

"There's no sign of bad element around us"

"Which means?"

"This means that her riddle doesn't rhyme a bit"

"You're right! I wonder where she do study" with that Naru and Motoko secretly giggled at the old woman.

"That maybe, was a good spirit or just a product of our imagination"

"Whatever! Hey, the boat leaves exactly 7pm and it's already 6:30pm! Better hurry or we'll be sorry you know!"

_'You ungrateful youths! I may not be good at making riddle but AnimeRulez08 ordered me to do it at the last minute! He should be the one to blame and to be laughed at!' _

_'Shut up old woman! You're destroying my story!' _

_'I don't care! I will destroy your story because you made me look like a kinder student looking for a lollipop and was told to make a riddle!' _

_'Think about it, your riddle really sounds like a kinder riddle' _

_'Is not! I will destroy this story now!' _

_'How?' _

_'I'll be a spoiler! In the end Naru will fall for-' _

_'Stop!' _

_'Why?' _

_'I won't give your chocolate lollipop if you continue!' _

_'Chocolate lollipop?... Is that the large size _ _Nagoya__ lollipop which has free toy inside?' _

_'Yep! It also has a free _ _Sesame Street__ collection songs! Now behave!' _

_'Arrf! Arrf!' _

_'Now sit!' _

_'(old lady sits like a dog) Arrf! Arrf!' _

_'Very good! Now turn around!' _

_'(old lady turned around like a dog) Arrf! Arrf!' _

_'Very Good! Here's your prize! Now fetch! (Throws the lollipop far away)' _

_'Arrf! Arrf! (run after the lollipop)' _

_'Oh, be careful you're running in the high voltage zone' _

_'Arrf! Arrf! (catches the lollipop) zzzzzVVzzzVVzz (caught in the 10000 volts)' _

_'Oopps! Censored! Too violent to tell' _

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

When they reached home, they both went straight in their room. Both were deep in thought, both were confused of what the mysterious old lady meant.

That night Motoko decided to sleep early to avoid thinking more of Keitaro, slighter than she thought, even in her sleep her feelings will still haunt her even in her most dear dream.

'Urashima-san, I love you so much! If you come back again, or won't come back, I promise that I will entrust my heart to you and only for you' Motoko thought in her sleep as tears fall down across her cheek.

Naru on the other side was fully awake, hugging tight the lido-kun Keitaro gave her when they were both young that she could hardly remember. Tears were also falling ceaseless in her eyes, but this night was different to the other nights she went through.

'Keitaro-san I believe that you are happy and contented now to where you are. Though it is hard for me to let go, I will be willing to let go. I know that this is the right thing to do. And I know that if you were here beside me you would tell me the same thing. Though I will move on, I promise not to forget that you were once the most important guy in my life, and that will always remain the same'

Morning came, Naru woke up and leave early without letting the Hinatasou gang know. She was planning to make this day a new start in her life. Though she was still heartbroken she wanted to find something that will mend her heart back. Naru feeling empty inside decided to take a train to Kanto region. She never had any memories with Keitaro there, and that's exactly why she is going there.

Once she step foot on Kanto region she decided first to have a breakfast at the nearest coffee shop she could find. She decided to order a coffee and a chocolate mousse. Once she is finished she asked the waiter for the receipt.

"300 yen Madame" the waiter said politely

"No problem" when Naru reached for her wallet which is in her pocket, it was gone.

"Is there any problem Madame?" the waiter asked.

"No, nothing really it's just that I think I misplaced my wallet" Naru said looking inside her bag this time.

"I'll pay for it!" a masculine voice spoke.

"Arrigatou!" the waiter said as he bows down and left

"Thank you very much I really owe you a big one" Naru said to the guy as she bows down.

"It was nothing big really! Umm... Can I sit here?" asked the guy.

"Sure!" Naru replied.

As the man settled comfortably in the seat infront of Naru, Naru scrutinize the guy. The guy has lighter brown hair than Keitaro though he has the same height and same physical appearance as him. With this thought Naru remembered just how kind Keitaro was to her and everyone else.

_'What am I thinking? I should be moving on now! I shouldn't think of him' _Naru scolded herself.

"My name is Shikimori Kazuki" the man spoke with courteousness

"Narusegawa Naru, a pleasure to meet you Shikimori-san"

"Kazuki is fine with me! Ummm... Is it alright to call you Naru-chan"

"It's fine with me, Kazuki-san! Ummm... Kazuki-san Gomenasai about what happened earlier you see-"

"I supposed you're new here? I see you weren't aware about the snatchers around"

"Hai, It's my first time to visit the Kanto region"

"If you wouldn't mind, it would be a pleasure for me to show you around"

"Arrigatou" Naru bows down again.

When they were both about to stand up and leave, Kazuki tripped over the crumbs of cake Naru accidentally drop when she was looking for her wallet. Kazuki's face landed flat on Naru's breast, just as this happened Kazuki quickly gained himself and duck on the floor covering his head as if waiting for a violent reaction from the girl he have just met.

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" Kazuki repeated over and over again. Naru was brought into rage, but quickly disappeared when she saw Keitaro in form of Kazuki.

"Forget about it! Besides it was my fault! I drop those crumbs a while ago" Naru said as she held a hand to Kazuki.

"You're not angry at me?" Kazuki said astonished.

"If you really meant it, you wouldn't be stooping down there pleading for forgiveness!" Naru giggled at him.

That whole day Kazuki showed Naru the tourist spots in Kanto region. They rode in Kazuki's red Ferrari, he treated her lunch and snacks. When it was starting to get dark Kazuki decided to stop in a vending machine to get some drinks. When he returned he gave a soda to Naru and opened the other for himself.

"It was getting dark, I supposed you have a plan to where to stay for the night" Kazuki said out of the blue.

"Sorry, but I really don't have any"

"That's sad! How about you stay at my place? I have extra rooms for my guests. I wouldn't mind if you occupy one"

"Really that would be great!"

**_Note: _**Senpais thanks for the long wait!! You see it's our final exam before our vacation, and as a not so responsible sophomore student I still have to pay a little more attention in class since it will be a long two month vacation before the next school year! Hahaha! I just hope that I don't have any failed subjects so that I won't have to attend summer classes... Hahahaha!!!!... I guess I'll have a little more time in writing since its end of our school year! Hooray! I just love vacation!!!!!...


	5. Can't Decide d Name 4 dis Chapter Yet

**_Written by: AnimeRulez08_**

**_Disclaimer:_ **I do not own Love Hina Ken Akamatsu does. I also do not own Kazuki Shikimori from Maburaho.

**_Note: _**Please try to understand that Keitaro wasn't gone in my story yet. He will come back soon so please don't think that this is a tragedy in Naru and Motoko's life. And also I cannot make up my mind yet to whom Keitaro will end up with. For more info read the note at the end of the story.

**_Violence + Pain + True Feelings Pure Love?_**

**_Chapter5: I cannot decide the name for this chapter yet:_**

The once calm collected Kendo girl stares blankly at the stone she was supposed to cut into pieces. If it was back a year ago she might have cut it until it was fine as sand, but it was different now. She had lost all her concentration on almost everything. The huge boulder of rock infront of her was never the same before, currently she sees this stone bigger than any mountain. Sweat trickle down her forehead, she tried on concentrating but the only thing that popped in her mind was memories of Keitaro.

Feeling uncomfortable she charges at the rock unprepared. "Shinmeiryu, Hiken Zankuusen" Motoko yelled a she gave the boulder a powerful blow. But her lack of concentration broke into two clean pieces her temporary samurai she is using for practice.

"I was an ignominy of my clan" she said as tears ran down her rosy cheeks.

If Keitaro was there he could have comforted her, but he was a year dead. And nobody can rise from dead just to comfort the in needed kendo girl. Motoko feeling needed for some comfort ran to her room sobbing. Once she was in her room and surely out of earshot she opened her drawer and pulled out a magnificent sword. She hugged it tightly not wanting to let go of the sword. If it was back then, the sword could have infested the body of the Kendo girl. But the Hinata sword does not have the evil spirit within anymore. Not with Keitaro's heroic sacrifices.

"If only you're here" Motoko whispered to the sword.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Well it was nice meeting you Kazuki-san" Naru bowed down as she left the house of the noble Shikimori.

"I hope to see you again Naru-chan" he smiled warmly at the gorgeous woman who's about to leave.

"Did you see that?" a foreign blonde girl pointed in disbelief at the Naru and Kazuki.

"Yeah! Mecha Tama-chan 108! Smell blood" the peculiar banana fanatic genius was about to push the button to wake the monster turtle but was stopped.

"Come back here you two! Before they notice us" An older Kendo girl grabbed the collar of the shirt of the two troublesome kids, pulling them back in the bushes.

"Humm... Naru-chan slept in the house of that man... I wonder how did he make her screamed" an older blonde girl with a fox like eyes evilly grin at her imagination.

"No! Naru-chan can't possibly do that!" the young cook of Hinatasou yelled as she was nearing to faint.

"I think I've just caught 5 sneaky rats over here!" the five sneaking residents of Hinatasou froze in terror as they felt an evil aura at their back.

"Ohayou Naru-chan!" they stammered as they face the angry girl at their back.

"You'll pay you fools!" Naru screamed as she run after the 5 sneaky residents of Hinatasou.

"Waaaahh!" screamed the 5 as Naru throws kicks an punches at them blindly.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"They must hurry find the answer to riddle before it's too late" a man wearing a plain white robe said as he look down on his pond. The pond the man was watching is divided into two. The first half shows Motoko in her room, as she sobs in her futon embracing the Hinata sword seeking for comfort. The other half was showing Naru in the road running after her friends as she drifts with anger.

"This is no good! If they don't hurry, even it's against my will he will have to marry someone else" an older man wearing a magnificent white garment holding a golden staff and sitting in a golden throne said in disappointment (Imagine Gods in Greek Mythology).

"Father, let me go down and help! I plead you" the younger man wearing plain white robe knelt down before the man he called father.

"No! There are certain rules to be followed! And I'm afraid to say that that is against the rules"

"No but! I need some rest! I need some time alone"

"Yes father" the younger man takes his last bow before he left the room.

"Naru, Motoko what are you two going to do now?" the older man spoke before he fall down to sleep.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Motoko stared at the opened television. She was never fond of watching news but she was left with nobody in the house to past her time with. Feeling stupid of what she is listening to. She took the remote control and started switching to other channels. Just as the same she still landed on a news channel. There was really nothing that interest her until a news caught her ears.

"57 days from now and there will be a very low tide in Okinawa so tourist and fishermen are highly advised to keep away from the ocean as possible" a female reporter said in the television. Hearing the first few words Motoko got interested and higher the volume of the television.

"Our resources reported that it will take only half an hour before all the water came rushing back. So if anyone is caught near the sea the probabilities of them being drowned are high" the reporter ended her report and bid farewell to the main studio. Motoko hearing this turned the television off.

"I guess I should visit Keitaro before that low tide can take place" Motoko mumbled beneath her breath.

"I should tell this to Naru" Motoko told herself.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**_Note:_** Please vote to whom Keitaro will end up with... I really need your suggestions on these here are the choices.

NaruxKeitaro

MotokoxKeitaro

NaruxKeitaroxMotoko (if you both love them)

NaruxMotoko (if ever anyone hates Keitaro)

MotokoxKazuki

NaruxKazuki

KeitaroxKazuki

Please leave me a review on who you wanted to unite in my story.

Arrigatou for reading senpais!

Ja ne!


	6. Revelations

_**Written by: **__**AnimeRulez08**_

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Love Hina Ken Akamatsu does. I also do not own Kazuki Shikimori from Maburaho. (Goes in the dark and secretly cursed Akamatsu-sama)

_**Note:**_Senpais thanks for the wait. Please leave a review. And also don't forget to read the note at the end of the story.

_**Violence + Pain + True Feelings Pure Love?**_

_**Chapter6: Revelations:**_

While the whole Hinata residence thought Naru has already move on with Keitaro, that's when they go wrong all about it. While Naru spent her weekends staying in Kazuki's House she merely accepts Kazuki's offers such as drinks and foods. Except she would go in the man's room late at night throw herself in the man's arm through a hug and cry on his shoulder the anguish she had been trying to keep from her friends.

She never found it comfortable when her friends feel sorry for her, neither did Motoko. But finding a man just almost a Xerox copy of Keitaro's characteristic and personality and was more willing to help her was different. It was like having an angel that the heavens send down on earth for her to lean on, not to help her move on but to let her mourning ease.

Every night that the Toudai ronin run in Kazuki's arm, she would always just cry and cry some more until she felt better, then she will thank the man and went back to her room, not even trying to tell him the reason why. But for the noble Shikimori Naru's eyes speak louder than any words. He knew since the first time he saw her that there's an unfathomable emptiness in the woman's eyes. He just made up the conclusion that Naru might not yet be ready to tell him why, or even to talk about it. But if ever she was better and was ready to open up to him, he will make sure that he will just be by her side to listen and strengthen her.

One certain night Naru did run in to the noble man's arms again, but this time she intended to let him know the reasons. While crying in his arms Naru told him how she was surprised to meet him, not that she know him, but because she know someone very similar to him in ways of caring, clumsiness, warm smile, and open-heartedness. The Kazuki was surprised to hear Naru's sudden disclosure to him. Nevertheless he continued to comfort her, he knows that she needed placate now more than ever.

Crying like a child in Kazuki's arms she felt the urge of the man to soothe her. Once her crying ceases a little, enough for her to speak once again. She told Kazuki about the wonderful man the she fell deeply inlove with, telling him how it started a little misunderstanding that developed their bonds of friendship and how she never knew that she had fell inlove with this man without wanting to admit it, until someone got interested in him. She told Kazuki how her rivalry with her friend become muted war. And lastly even she doesn't want to relive the pain; she told Kazuki how her muted war against her friend depressed their love one so much that he killed himself for the two of them to live normal again.

"A normal but very painful life without him" Naru finished and found herself melancholic again in Kazuki's arm. The noble Shikimori doesn't need another word, he figured out that the man Naru knows who's very similar to his and the man who received her whole heart and mind was only a single person. Kazuki opened his mouth trying to figure a word that would calm his friend but he soon closed it for not a word in this world can erase the misery she was going through. All he can do is to stay by her side and stand as crying shoulder for her.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Needless to say even a year after Keitaro's death none of the girls really have moved on. At day Motoko and Naru would play the role of a happy woman who accepted the truth already, but at night their mask would be shattered into pieces as they cried in heartache.

Never were the other residents aware of this, but somehow they were too preoccupied with their own **guilt**. Tsuruko, Kitsune, Mutsumi, Shinobu and even Su and Sarah felt guilty. They kept on blaming themselves for being too complacent that they never knew the coming of his death. Not until they woke up and learned that Keitaro died which they regret the most.

If ever they were given a second chance by the heavens above, they will make sure that they won't take him for granted anymore. They will be more aware of his feelings next time that is, if there was still **next time**, which they really hoped for.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It had been 8 weeks to be exact since the old woman gave them the riddle which they already had forgotten. Neither of them was aware how the riddle can change their lives. That's why they took it for granted.

Naru was starting to be closed to Kazuki. Kitsune, Naru's bestfriend, could have sworn that she saw the hollow eyes of Naru filled with life once when Kazuki gave her a kiss in the cheek. Her eyes went empty again for some reasons, but Kitsune was delighted to see Naru's old eyes even just for a couple of seconds. This somehow made Kitsune figured that maybe Kazuki can mend the broken heart of Naru.

Motoko got more occupied though, as she made the best of her effort to keep pace with her sister. She would just sometimes practice and practice until she falls into the pit of her limitations and she would just fall on the ground unconscious. This made her sister, Tsuruko, worry though she knows that her sister needs this more than any words of wisdom she can ever give. She knows that sorrow was something even she can't stand to be strong enough. Only time was the best treatment to these incurable internal wounds.

Even though Motoko was depressed she still makes an effort to hide this from the residents. She knew it was just going to be more painful in the last of her Honor left to her. She just can't stand being pity. And like Naru, the other residents thought that she too have moved on.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

On the very next day Kazuki surprised the whole Hinatasou resident as he came with a private plane. He said he was doing this because he too wanted to give respect to Keitaro, _'the man who got the whole heart and soul of the very woman he loved_' he thought. But the truth is that he wanted to ask Keitaro a formal permission. Though he kept it a secret to Naru, he wouldn't want to destroy the closeness she was sharing with him. But he knew that sooner he will let her know, in the right time.

The whole Hinatasou take Kazuki's offer of free transportation, house and food in Okinawa. They too wanna visit the crypt of their beloved kanrinrin once more. Motoko and Naru decided that it wasn't that bad to visit Keitaro with a lot of company, so they all went to Okinawa.

The trip itself was kind of exciting and fun that they didn't even realize that they were already in their destination until the plane opened its door.

Once they settled in the Hotel they all decided to visit first the crypt of Keitaro near the tree. All gave their respect an even left some offering in the foot of his crypt. Once everyone finished saying hello and offering a prayer they left Naru and Motoko alone.

Everyone was waiting for Motoko and Naru's arrival, how they wish that the two won't get any idea of hurting themselves. They knew that memories in Okinawa were one of the most heart breaking memories they ever had with Keitaro. Especially the memories the day before and after he died.

How thankful the residents were when Motoko and Naru returned unharmed. Though Naru and Motoko returned without physical pain, their hearts and minds were throbbing for reminiscing their old wounds which never get better but worst was something they can never avoid, not in Okinawa at least.

The night fell in awkward silence as the Hinatasou residence refreshes the memories of Keitaro. Pain and guilt was the atmosphere the Noble Shikimori felt around the Hinatasou females. This makes him realize how great a man Keitaro is. Once he was assure that everyone was asleep, he sneak outside and found himself infront of Keitaro's tomb.

"What a great man you have been. How I envy you for having both their hearts and soul dedicated to you" Kazuki said as he stares down at the funeral mound before his feet. He can feel his eyes slowly filled with unshed tears. "I knew I can never replace you in their hearts, and that's where it hurts the most" this time Kazuki can't contain his tears anymore as it falls down his eyes. "To loose to someone a year dead was very painful ya know" Kazuki knew that it wasn't appropriate to blame a person who's dead but the ache he felt overwhelmed his reasoning. "Why are you doing this to me? Why?!" Kazuki fell on his knees still crying, rain started to pour down and drench the noble man.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The next day the Hinatasou was surprised, the noble Shikimori was near to convulsion as his fever was too high. He was trembling in cold and his body was too hot that Su fried an egg in his stomach. "That wasn't appropriate Su!" Naru throws a death glare at the young scientist.

That day wasn't much to describe. Nothing especial really happen, though they all stayed in the hotel to look after Kazuki and attend his needs.

But what they are forgetting is that the riddle's time was soon to be over. If none of them make a move sooner it will be too late for any of them to redeem themselves.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The next day as Kazuki felt a little better. He started to talk to them, laugh with them and even share some archeological info he learned. He was indeed very similar to Keitaro, how they share the same likes and dislikes. If you don't know both of them you might come up to a conclusion that they are only a single person.

While Kazuki was talking with the others, Naru and Motoko are watching some kendo action movie in a certain channel. While the movie was near its climax it was interrupted with an emergency news break. "Damn!" Motoko was about to slash the television into two. But it was the same news she got interested weeks ago.

The female reporter announce that the lowest low tide to come in Japan after 30 years was gonna take place that afternoon before the sunset. Motoko never understand why such a news caught her attention it wasn't even related to Kendo after all. Feeling stupid she turned off the television.

"Have you heard that sunset will take place 2 hours from now?" Kazuki said to Motoko and Naru, needless to say he saw the interest in their face. "So?" Motoko said coldly, Kazuki didn't paid attention and continue. "I heard that there's a certain cave that was sunken in the deeps of Okinawa Sea, and was going to appear after 30 years" Kazuki said smiling.

Adrenalin flows in the blood of the Kendo girl and the Toudai ronin. How the scene 59 day ago suddenly comes back to them and hit them like a stone. Needless to tell they both understood now the answer.

"WHERE IS THAT?! BRING US THERE QUICK!" Motoko and Naru said in unison, Kazuki flinch at there sudden reaction. "But it was going to be 3 hours before we get there. You might not even got a chance to see it appear" Kazuki said. "Please help us" Naru's eyes moist with the unshed tears formed in her eyes. Though Kazuki was curious he chooses to act first before he question.

"I know! Let's use my private plane! Quick" Kazuki runs toward his plane followed by Motoko and Naru behind. The Hinatasou residents were left dumbstruck by the event. Curious but never had a chance to come along for the plane took off before they reach them.

I took them an hour and 15 minutes travel before they reach the place Kazuki is telling. "Now can you tell me the reason?" Kazuki started as they wait for the low tide. "The riddle" both replied him quietly, almost a whisper. "A what?!" Kazuki said in disbelief.

"He was dead indeed, but he was alive!

He was waiting but it was already too long!

The wait has its limits!

The appropriate one was soon to be chosen!

8 weeks from now and 3 days from that day,

the appropriate one will emerge!

But before the choosing was made,

the sun will lit the cave of darkness to bring forth the light in the hell of obscurity!

The passage will then be opened!

But again beware!

The water will emerge fast as lightning strike,

killing the turtles in the process!

Seconds are your only option!

That day is the day you die!

Or knock in the door of heavens... breathing!" Naru and Motoko said in unison.

Kazuki didn't need to be told that the dead, the riddle was referring to was Keitaro. He wasn't stupid too, to not realize that the sunset and the cave of Okinawa was the answer to the riddle. But his heart was broken than ever. He can't believe that he was going to lose Naru to someone dead already. "Why? Why do you have to risk your lives there? You weren't even sure if it was just a prank!" Kazuki said in a whisper his bangs cover the unshed tears formed in his eyes.

Naru looked at him she couldn't deny that he really was like Keitaro. But the truth that he is not Keitaro was the fact that restrains her from falling inlove with the man. "Because I loved him so much that I'd rather die trying to be with him than live without him" Naru said looking into the distance. This crushed the heart of Kazuki more. Tears can't be hid in his bangs anymore as it freely flows down his eyes.

"The water was gone, the cave was revealed" Motoko stated as she jumps down, waiting for Naru. "Thanks Kazuki-kun for everything" Naru said. She was about to jump down too when Kazuki yelled. "Naru-chan! Please don't leave Aishiteru (I love you)!" Kazuki yelled. Naru stare at him for a second as a tear drop her eyes. "I'm sorry" Naru turned her back and jump down, running after Motoko. "I'll wait for your return" Kazuki said quietly as he cried more.

_**Note:**_ Senpais the voting ends on May 21, 2007 for the pairings. See chapter 5 for the choices. Also those who have voted already were still given a chance to vote again. All reviews will be counted. And also if there's going to be a tie I will post two chapters with different ending. So if anything like that happens... Just please look for the title of you're chosen pair. I must tell you that there are also voting going on other website for this story, so don't sue me.

_**Second Note:**_ Senpais I'll be gone for a month. But I promise to be back soon, if possible before a month from now. Well it's because of some family matters I have to deal with. Actually I was summoned by my Mom to Hong Kong on April 23, 2007. So I will be away from my computer for maybe a month. But once I'm back I promise to make sure to post the ending of this story right away. I ask for your understanding senpais. Gomenasai.


End file.
